


The Perfect Shot

by Sparrowlicious



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blow Jobs, Internet Famous, M/M, Oral Sex, background kylux, influencer Techie, kylux adjacent, kylux summerfest 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 23:13:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19755706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparrowlicious/pseuds/Sparrowlicious
Summary: Techie is a very cute instagram influencer with about 40k followers but since his brother moved out to live with his boyfriend, Kylo Ren, he doesn’t have a photographer for his account. He does take a bunch of photos himself and they’re O-K but he decides he needs a proper photographer for his page. It’s not as easy taking perfect pictures of himself alone. Enter: Matt. Kylo’s cousin. He’s a bit clumsy and not the best photographer but Techie knows how to teach him.Unfortunately for Techie, Matt is very, veeery cute...





	The Perfect Shot

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the kylux summerfest 2019! The used prompts were: work, shot and perfect.

“Are you going to be okay? You have my number, right?” Armitage said from the front passenger seat of Kylo Ren’s car. Techie stood awkwardly in the driveway, knowing that Kylo was looking at him impatiently from the driver seat.

“I’m fine and I had both your numbers forever now. Please Armie, don’t worry so much about me. I’m not a kid anymore,” Techie said, his face flushed.

A few years ago he probably wouldn’t have been able to see his brother off. But at 28 years old things were finally looking up for him and he was ready to live without his brother in his very nice apartment.

“Okay, but you call me if you need me, alright?” Armitage was almost leaning completely out of the open car window. Even though they had all together decided Armitage would move to another town with Kylo for work-related reasons he acted awfully fussy. As if their situations were reversed and he needed the support instead of Techie.

“Hux, we’re going to be stuck in traffic if we don’t go now,” Kylo said a bit gruffly next to him.

“He’s right, you should really go. You can call me when you arrive?” Techie said. It was hard for the both of them after living together for several years.  
When Armitage and Kylo finally drove off Techie watched the road long after they were gone.  
  
Armitage and him hadn’t always known that they were brothers, hell, they hadn’t even known the other existed. Despite their close resemblance they were half-brothers – they had the same mother. Only that Techie grew up at his aunt’s place after their mother had died. He didn’t exactly have a good time their, especially because his aunt treated him more like a slave. But then he met Armitage and his life changed dramatically. They were six years apart in age and it was only because Armitage wanted to know more about his mother that they had gotten to know each other. Armitage had offered him a home away from his terrible aunt and Techie never looked back.

Thanks to years of therapy and loving care he was able to stand outside and enjoy the sun without the creeping thought of getting in trouble for being out here instead of being inside working. He was free to do what he liked.

And what Techie liked was internet algorithms. He liked them so much that out of fun he made an instagram page and convinced his brother to take pictures of him, exactly the way that was popular at the time. And he added only hashtags that got him noticed. He did everything he knew would make the algorithm love him. It was a fun project and Armitage didn’t seem to mind taking the time to work with him every now and again. It was a fun hobby that worked out well enough.  
It worked out so well that after two years Techie had over forty-thousand followers. This allowed him to follow his second passion: Designing cute sweaters.  
What started out as a stupid little hobby had become a line of several different sweaters that a partnered manufacturer produced and sold for him. Techie modeled them regularly on his instagram. It made him some decent money. It also made him some decent money when advertisement companies approached him.  
  
When Techie was back inside the empty apartment he took a photo of himself in the living room and sent it to Armitage, showing him that he was okay. Afterwards he made a short update on his snapchat, declaring that he was feeling cute today. With social media a lot of things weren’t all private anymore but Techie was still careful not to reveal too much about where he lived exactly or who he was. He had gotten too many sexual comments on his page and his inbox ever since he started showing at least a little bit of skin. It was insane. Techie hadn’t expected it since he was a guy but apparently logic didn’t apply to this. All kinds of people went out of their way to tell him what a cute piece of ass he was. That was an easy enough compliment since a lot of pictures showed off Techie’s cute ass in tight pants. The amount of dick pics he got on a daily basis was quite baffling. For the sheer fun of it Techie always sent back a very large picture of Sasuke Uchiha. Not a lot of people appreciated this but at least Techie had his fun. He felt it was a better option than blocking them or sending them anything risky or overly offensive back.

With Armitage gone Techie had to take his own photographs which was not always easy. Not if he wanted perfection. He wouldn’t have to deal with it alone for long though.  
Two weeks and a lot of struggling later Techie’s new room mate arrived. Technically he shouldn’t be living alone and Kylo had a really great solution for him: His ‘cousin’ Matt. How exactly Matt was related to Kylo Ren wasn’t completely clear to Techie or Armitage (even after hearing a long-winded explanation) but after seeing a picture of him the family resemblance became very much clear. If it weren’t for the differently-colored hair Techie could’ve sworn that Matt was Kylo’s twin. Matt needed a place to stay since he wanted to move there and it was better for him if he didn’t live alone. It was the ideal solution, even if Kylo said he didn’t know if Matt was any good with a camera. Techie could always teach him. What he did say though was that Matt’s temper matched his own sometimes which might seem scary at first but Kylo assured them that Matt wouldn’t hurt anyone. That he was doing well. That he wouldn’t hurt Techie, anyway.  
  
Matt didn’t talk much as Techie helped him move in his things. Not that Techie could help much since he was suffering from his slight build and little strength while Matt was built as bulky as his cousin. What came as a big surprise though was the transport cage Matt brought in from his car as the very first thing. Kylo had warned him about a pet but Techie hadn’t expected a rabbit. It was the absolutely cutest thing he had ever seen.

“I’ll keep him in my room if you have a problem with him,” Matt had said gruffly and before Techie could even protest the rabbit was safe and sound on top of an empty table where it watched them with dark, round eyes while it chewed on the hay inside the cage.

“He’s very cute,” Techie said between carrying a lamp for a bedside table and watching Matt haul a large bag into the room.

“His name is Oreo,” Matt said and Techie could see why: its fur was white with black speckles. Matt gave him a long look and it was as if his dark eyes were trying to bore into Techie’s soul. A spike of anxiety crept up his spine. This wasn’t good. Maybe Kylo was wrong and Matt would wring his neck right here in Armitage’s old room?

“He is my emotional support animal,” Matt said, shaking Techie free from his creeping fear. He blinked at Matt in surprise but then he had to smile.

“That’s so cool! I never had a comfort animal. My brother is allergic to animal hair. You’re so lucky,” Techie said. He slowly bent down to take a closer look at Oreo but the rabbit was more interested in the hay of his cage. He was probably tired from the journey as well.

“We could build him an area on the balcony so he can be outside too and maybe section off a part of the living room for him, if you like?”  
When Techie turned back to Matt it seemed like he was looking at a completely different person. Matt’s face was beet-red and it looked like he was trying very hard to fight back tears. He sniffed once or twice.

“That would be awesome,” he said eventually.  
Techie fished out some pocket tissues from the back pocket of his pants and held them out to Matt.

“For your nose,” Techie said with a gentle smile. This man intrigued him.  
Matt hesitantly accepted a tissue and blew his nose.

“Sorry,” he muttered. “It’s just that people usually make fun of me.”  
Techie understood why. Matt was a big guy and obviously very strong so him having a itty bitty little bunny as a pet seemed very unlikely. It was endearing. Techie was instantly smitten with Matt. He wanted to know more about him.

“Don’t worry. I don’t make fun of cute things,” Techie said with a wink. Matt gave him a confused look but didn’t ask. They eventually went back to moving Matt’s things in.  
  
After everything was finally in Matt’s room, for better or worse, they sat in the living room where Matt sat wiping his sweat off of his forehead while Techie was getting them some water. When he came back from the kitchen he sat down rather close to Matt, their legs almost touching.

“Thanks”, Matt said as he took a glass of cold water from him and almost emptied it in one go, his long throat working audibly.

“Did Kylo tell you what I do for a living?” Techie said before taking a long sip from his own glass. Matt put his on the living room table before answering.

“He said you’re instagram famous or something like that,” Matt said, his glance dropping to the floor.

“Something like that,” Techie echoed and pulled his phone from his pocket. He opened his profile on the instagram app and showed it to Matt who gingerly took the phone into his big hands. Techie couldn’t help but notice how careful he was.

“I run something like a fashion and lifestyle page. I base my content on current trends that I can analyze with a script I wrote. It started out as a fun project but I’m actually now selling my own clothes and I regularly get advertisement deals. I still do freelance programming project every now and then,” Techie said and watched as Matt scrolled down in awe, his face steadily getting more and more red. There was something satisfying about watching him.

“My brother made a lot of these pictures. They’re all posed, edited and positioned in ways that get them noticed on platforms like instagram. It’s what makes them popular. There’s quite some data behind why this works so well, if you’re interested.”

“Ah, I’m good,” Matt muttered.

“I’ll be frank with you, I need a new photographer. The pictures I’m currently uploading are part pictuers that my brother made before he moved out and part stuff I made with a selfie stick or a remote. It’s hard taking a good picture of yourself sitting at a pool, you know,” Techie said, twiddling his fingers together. Not that he was often at pools but they had made photos at a pool in the past.

“Kylo said something about you needing a photographer but I don’t know anything about that stuff,” Matt said as he handed Techie back his phone.

“My brother didn’t know either but we managed to make it work. We could make some sweet, sweet advertisement money together,” Techie said with a laugh, rubbing his free fingers together. He turned towards Matt and held out his right hand.

“Matt, do you want to be my photographer?”  
Matt stared down at his hand, then at his face. Maybe it was a bit early to ask but Techie was slowly but surely running out of really good things to post. He was about to get desperate. Selfie sticks and remotes could only do so much.

“Fine,” Matt said as he grasped Techie’s hand. “I’ll be your photographer.”  
Techie thought Matt would crush his hand but instead he held it carefully. Not enough pressure to hurt him but not too little either. It was a nice handshake.

“Thank you”, Techie said with a sweet smile.  
  
  
Matt’s first few photographs turned out okay. They weren’t great but Techie could work with him to make them better. He was currently editing them while Matt was sectioning off a part of the living room so that Oreo had some space to stretch his legs. All the while Matt told him a lot of things about rabbit care, such as the food they needed (as opposed to the carrots rabbits ate in cartoons), he also cautioned him about picking Oreo up. Apparently that was very stressful to rabbits so Matt tried to avoid it when possible. Techie never knew all those things so he listened with at least one ear as he worked at his computer.  
Mat had such a pleasing voice and Techie knew instantly that whatever it was he talked about, he could listen to him for hours. This would be great, he already liked living with him and they hadn’t even spent an entire day together.  
  
The next days were pretty good too. Matt tried his best to get the photographs right, just the way Techie wanted them and he was getting there faster than Matt probably expected it himself.

“Look, that one is neat,” Techie said as they looked at the screen of the camera together. He couldn’t see all the details since the screen was so tiny but he could tell from how everything was placed in the shot that it would be fine.

“You really think so?” Matt said. He was pretty close to Techie so they could look together. This close Techie could see all the tiny freckles and moles on Matt’s face. He was so damn cute with his dark eyes and big glasses.

“You’re doing a good job,” Teche eventually said. Matt blushed visibly.  
  
The worst thing about living with Matt wasn’t that he tried to argue with the coffee machine or that he was sometimes loud or talked to no end about his passions, like his rabbit or his workout or how much he looked up to Kylo. No, apart from the yelling it was fine. The worst thing for Techie was that Matt was so cute. His hands were so terribly big that Techie fantasized about how one of them could completely encircle his wrist – maybe even both at once! Matt had moles like Kylo but for the first time Techie understood why Armitage thought Kylo’s were cute. How Matt treated his pet rabbit was extremely adorable. He would sit inside the exercise pen and wait for Oreo to come to him so he could stroke the animal’s fur tenderly. At other times he taught Oreo some tricks and Techie loved watching him. It was the only time he fed the rabbit treats in the form of apple slices. Oreo also got a treat at the rare times Matt absolutely had to pick him up, so he wouldn’t be too mad.  
But the absolutely worst thing was that since it was summer Matt wore a lot of shorts at home and tanktops. Shorts which didn’t hide the outline of his large cock. Techie’s issue wasn’t that it was large but that it was ever so present when Matt sat or stood in certain ways. This dick was tantalizing.  
Techie’s relationships had been few and far in between and maybe he wasn’t the most experienced person around but even thinking about Matt’s huge cock made him salivate. He was embarrassed by himself every single time he jacked off to the fantasy of blowing Matt. But he didn’t even know if Matt had similar feelings towards him. Even if it was only lust, he didn’t know for sure but he suspected by Matt’s reactions whenever he got close that there was at least SOMETHING.  
  
Matt wasn’t solely Techie’s photographer, he was also working at a local garage repairing cars and when he wasn’t working he was often at the gym to pump his big muscles up even further. One time he said Kylo Ren had an eight pack and he was working on getting one too.  
Techie got curious enough to text Armitage about it, asking how good Kylo’s abs were since Matt was praising them so much.  
Armitage refused to answer even though Techie had added that it was something Matt claimed to be true. It also made Techie curious how far along Matt’s six pack was along. Sometimes he spotted a tiny sliver of skin when Matt stretched his arms but nothing more. It was outright frustrating that despite the summer heat Matt was never caught shirtless.  
Techie could only wank so much when Matt wasn’t home.

  
Time went on and Matt and Techie had been living together for over a month. A very sexually frustrating month – at least for Techie.  
So when he was posing in another off-shoulder sweater and tight yoga pants he was hyper aware of the blush on Matt’s face. He twisted his body this way and that way, showing off his butt in several shots while in others he tried some poses he knew would be good too. Sensual poses, the kind that got him thirst comments.  
Usually Techie tried flirting with an invisible audience when the camera was in front of him. This time he flirted with Matt. Every little smile, every gesture was only for him. The people who would see one of the pictures later were an afterthought. As always Techie wasn’t sure if Matt caught on. If he figured it out. If he knew that Techie was flirting with him.

“I think that’s enough,” Matt said after a while. He had probably taken over a hundred photos but he was right, it was quite enough.

“Thank you,” Techie said as he got up and stretched. He went over to Matt to take the camera and check the photos but there were so many that he put it down near his computer. He would look at them on the big screen later. He needed a break.

Frustrated and tired, Techie laid down on his back on the cool floor. He stretched out with a slight groan.

It was a hot day and Oreo was inside. They had given the rabbit leeway over almost the entire living room space by now. Only areas that could be potentially dangerous where off limits to the little guy. So when Techie was there on the ground and accessible to the rabbit, Oreo came over to climb halfway onto him. It was his way of asking for pets. Since Matt was out during the day Techie was the one who fed Oreo his lunch almost every day. Animals became easily attached to him. At least Techie knew Oreo loved him in his own little way. He turned only the tiniest bit so he could stroke Oreo’s fur better. It was perfectly soothing. Matt had been right when he had first told Techie about it.

“Stay like this”, Matt said from where he was folding up the tripod. He went over to grab the camera and slowly approached them. Techie was glancing up to watch as Matt first took some pictures from a little away, then he moved in closer. Techie returned his attention to Oreo who was still trying to get snuggles.

The next time Techie looked up his breath caught because Matt was standing over him, his feet planted to either side of his waist. Techie couldn’t look away, he smiled up at Matt over him. It wasn’t exactly what he wanted but it was close enough.

Since his attention wasn’t 100 % on Oreo, the rabbit decided that it was time to try and climb Techie again. With a laugh Techie returned his attention to the animal while Matt was shooting pictures above him. The angle would be absolutely terrible and his hair was probably not even fanned out nicely. But still, Techie knew even without having seen any of the shots yet that he would upload at least one. When the camera stopped clicking Techie looked back up to Matt.  
His face was beet-red as if he only now realized their positions. He scrambled back and muttered, “S-Sorry. I just thought….”  
Techie sat up which disturbed Oreo enough to explore another corner of the room. He wanted Matt so hard.

“I want to suck your dick.”  
Matt stared at him with his mouth wide open.

“Wh-what?” he said.

Techie slowly rose to his feet.

“I said I want to suck your dick.”  
His own face felt overly hot but Techie knew what he wanted and the way Matt almost dropped the camera told him less than the rapidly growing erection in his shorts. Techie carefully took the camera from Matt’s hands to deposit it on a nearby table, then he grabbed his hand to pull him along to his own bedroom.

Matt went willingly and once they had closed the door behind them he leaned in for a kiss that Techie returned eagerly. He couldn’t hold his hands still with Matt’s hot body so close so he explored the muscled abdomen down to the waistband of Matt’s shorts. Matt opened his mouth slightly to gasp as Techie’s hand slipped in and he used the opportunity to sweetly lick into Matt’s mouth. Matt’s tongue sloppily tried to keep up. He wasn’t very good at it but Techie knew he was no expert at kissing either. When Techie’s palm touched Matt’s hard cock he could feel Matt’s breath hitch against him. Techie knew his own dick had been hard the moment Matt had started planting his feet next to his waist while he was lying on the floor and it was very much apparent through his tight yoga pants.  
He pulled Matt’s dick out and slowly detangled himself from his mouth to sink down to his knees.  
Matt was every bit as huge as Techie had expected.

“Gorgeous,” Teche said as he fisted Matt’s big, hard cock in one hand while the other rested on Matt’s thigh. Matt groaned at the touch.  
He looked up and saw that Matt’s hands where tight fists and his face a blotchy, blushing mess.

“You can touch me if you want,” Techie said. Matt uncurled one of his fists slowly and touched Techie’s hair gently to stroke it like he would pet an animal. It made Techie wonder if Matt was maybe a virgin or if he had never been on the receiving end of a blowjob before. It made Techie only want him more. He wanted to treat Matt good, like he deserved.

With one hand at the base of Matt’s dick he started with a lick at the sensible head, pushing his lips out against the top as the flat of his tongue stroked against the ridge on the underside. Matt’s reaction was instant, his hand shuddering in Techie’s hair, his breaths a string of quiet moans. A groan escaped him as Techie wrapped his lips completely over the head. Matt’s dick sat thick and heavy on his tongue and Techie had to concentrate to keep breathing properly through his nose before he even thought about attempting to get more of this fat cock into his mouth. Matt smelled musky and tasted a bit sweaty. Techie had expected nothing less.  
He fumbled his own very average dick out of his yoga pants to slowly stroke himself. By now he was already leaking so he didn’t try to get over the edge too fast by keeping his movements slow and steady. He was moaning quietly on Matt’s cock.  
Techie hollowed out his cheeks as he tried to take in more of Matt’s dick but the moment it touched the back of his throat he had to stop. Stupid gag reflex!

What he couldn’t suck he stroked and soon Techie was bobbing his head in a pleasant rhythm. There was something meditative about it that Techie enjoyed way too much. Maybe one day he’d try and train out his gag reflex to take Matt’s fat cock to the root. If there was another opportunity.  
Matt’s grip on his hair became tighter, making Techie’s scalp sting where he grabbed on too hard. Bitter precome was sticking to his tongue, making Techie slow down the rhythm on his own cock to keep from coming and soon Matt’s breath hitched. This wouldn’t take much longer.  
Techie attempted once more to take more of Matt into his mouth but just like last time he almost gagged on him.  
Suddenly Matt grabbed his head and pulled out, fumbling Techie’s hand off his own dick to stroke it swiftly. Techie made a confused noise but then the first strings of hot come hit his face. He quickly closed his eyes as Matt painted him.  
Panting himself he sped up his own hand. Droplets of come landed in Techie’s mouth and pushed him over the edge, he came on the floor between Matt’s feet, panting. Before he could lean his head against Matt’s leg like he actually wanted, Matt sank to his knees himself and started to kiss Techie’s face, licking his own come off of him. Techie groaned and opened his eyes, catching Matt’s dirtied lips with his own for another hot kiss. He tasted of come.  
  
Later after cleaning up Techie put one of the photos of him and Oreo on instagram, calling the rabbit his new boyfriend’s pet. The picture got way more likes and comments than Techie had thought it would.  
About 15 minutes later Armitage called him. Techie had some explaining to do.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if anything I wrote about rabbits is inaccurate, I got my knowledge from rabbit owners on youtube *cries*


End file.
